Paget's disease of bone is a chronic progressive skeletal disorder of unknown etiology caused by an increase in bone remodeling (osteoclastic resorption and osteoblastic formation) leading to bone pain and skeletal deformities. In this Phase II Trial, a new bisphosphonate, CGP-42446, will be used in patients with Paget's disease of bone. The purpose of this study is to determine the safety and tolerability of a new bisphosphonate in the treatment of Paget's disease of bone. Intravenous administration of CGP-42446 in increasing doses of 50, 100, 200, and 400 mcg will be used. The effect on serum alkaline phosphatase and urinary hydroyxproline levels will be compared to those measurements in patients receiving placebo. This is a multi-centered double blind parallel group, randomized, placebo controlled trial. This study is completed and is a international multicenter trial and we were responsible for recruiting seven patients to receive varying doses of placebo and/or CGP-42446. We have enrolled and treated seven patients in the trial. The results are being analyzed by the industry sponsor.